how they met
by multyfangirl18
Summary: this will make a bit more sense when the prequel is posted so bear with me. this is how Elizabeth and Logan met , liz is a former student at the school coming to help the remaining teacher's and Storm at the time after the professor's death , liz was with Scott and the rest of the group that Charles rescued and taught , but she also know's some of what happenedto Logan at thetime
1. Chapter 1

This is a short bit about one of the charterers that I made ,well perhaps not so short, but I mean don't you ever wish you could be in one or more of your favorite movies or books or TV show? Well I wished that in multiple ways and times. And thus my five girls were born. Look for my notes ….. that were deleted. Thanks dad. I can't wait to get my own laptop. So my dad deleted my story's when he got rid of my account and everyone else's . so it looks like I'll have to re-do all those , if anyone read any of my story's could you tell me what story it was that you read? I'd like to continue them, but it looks like most of them will be lost until my dying day. :( (really sad face. )

So this story is about Elizabeth, the oldest of the 5 in maternal order ( hint one is a time traveler so she doesn't meet up with her sisters every so often at the same age as they are. And spends most of her time in another universe.)

this takes place about a month after the professors death.

One day Storm tells some of the older students and then Logan that someone called "Scout" was coming back. Some of the kids recognized the name but Logan didn't. When he asked all he was told was she was one of the grad students like Storm. Well after about a week a car pulls up with three women in it . Storm came out to meet them , and Logan came out to see who it was. The three woman looked alike. '' Logan this is Elizabeth '' Storm said indicating to the tear streaked woman .'' And her sister's Bethany and Beyonka , their part of a rare set of five. '' '' I take it that your Scout? '' Logan asked. ''(sniffle ) yes , thats one of my names. '' she said. '' Are you staying with your sister for a while Bethany and Beyonka? '' Storm asked '' Yes , we'll be staying for a month or two , hopefully some of the students wont be to frightened of us . '' '' I'm sure with the powers that you have access to, you could show that your not someone they need to be afraid of. '' '' yes your right Storm. '' said the one wearing jeans and a leather jacket . '' It shouldn't be to hard with what we are. '' said the smaller one . Elizabeth and the smaller one got out and Logan helped grab the three bags . '' Bethany will meet us after she settles her car... still don't know how she managed to get so many gadgets to get into that car. '' the small one , must be Beyonka said the last bit in more of a mutter.

Soon they were inside the school they found some students waiting , some came running with a small shout of ''Liz '' and ran up to Elizabeth '' it's nice to see you all.'' turning to her sisters '' these are some of the students that I brought here. A few were run aways, some I had to convince their parents to send them here . It's great to see you guys again. ''

'' Are you staying for a little while or are you going to go soon? ''

one of the kids asked, one of the younger ones.

'' I'll be sticking around for a few months , maybe longer . '' Liz said turning away with a small , sad smile for the students and then started heading towards a certain room that had been kept empty for nearly all the time that he had been there.

To help deal with her sorrow of her mentor and two of her old friend passing she takes up some of the work needed to be done around the school.

The first thing's she does is start taking over the duty's that Jean had done , along with taking a few others that the professor , Scott and a few of Storms jobs to take away some of the strain from her even with the fact that Storm had Logan doing a few jobs.

Liz took over the job of being the school nurse , and was teaching part of the class that the Professor had been teaching and was helping students learn how to control their powers , got to know a good deal of the student body and started organizing the students into a few more classes to fill up time, most everyone got busy and still had time to relaxes so not many complained , and there was a time where everyone had to get use to Liz's power of being able to be in more than one place but soon after things were starting to brighten up a little, around that time Beyonka left to get back to her work leaving Bethany to help their sister.

In short Elizabeth became the third main pillar of leadership and helped strengthened Storm and Logan in the course of 4 months. She wasn't sharing what was on her mind with her sister at that point so Bethany couldn't tell how her older sister was doing but figured that she was doing well enough to be able to leave .

About a month later Logan was up late planning to go grab a beer or something at the nearest liquor store ( only about 10 to 20 miles away so so.) when he heard some sobbing. Logan had kept an eye on the new-ish teacher , he noticed that she had taken on a large amount of work so shes working nearly 13 hours a day for most of the week, and made her one of the people that the students were coming to to deal with losing the Professor , Jean and Scott , if they knew one or more.

From what Logan found out by asking some of the older muten's here at the school and some of the former students that came to pay their respects and help out , Elizabeth was very close to the professor , Jean and Scott , she grew up with the couple and Storm, and was trained by the Professor along side Jean on top of that , actually .. it sounded like something had happened just as he had got there , she went out to persuade a set of parents , delivered the kid , stayed in the shadows and soon left .

Anyways she made the outward appearance that she was a strong rock to come to for help but Logan knew that a rock under enough pressure will eventually crack.

Logan opened the pantry that the crying was coming from and saw Liz there.

" I should have found a way to come home years ago , it should have been me that made sure the jet got off the ground and not Jean! " " why so you would have been the one to have died and not Jean?" he asked her " I would have been able to come back, you and your brother aren't the only one to be able to take something like drowning and recover on your own.

you probably have been wondering what my sisters and I know about you." she said getting her tears under control.

" we met once before , you don't remember because of the bullets that went through your brain , you already had a hand in that guys death , Striker . At one point you and several other mutens were working for him, one by one they left, you were one of the first , your brother was the last, and one of that team didn't get a chance to leave , you might of encountered what and who he became , Deadpool. One by one the one's who left , even you , were hunted down for their powers , the powers that could co- excise in the same body , " " a bit like you? ." " what? No my power make the powers I copy safe to become part of me , no Striker , I don't know how he did it or how he knew how and what , but he use a guy who could deflect anything with that sword of his, I don't know what his power it but he got about a dozen or so more , telaportation , your healing factor , I got mine from your brother when he kidnapped me along with Scott and several other muten's at my school , a version of your claws -" " don't you have those as well? " Logan asked remembering from a danger room session where she used a set of claws identical to his to rip through a robot and get to one of the team in need of help.

" I told you that we met before, when I said we met I meant you broke all the locks on the cages that they were holding us in and in the crowd of kids and teens I wound up touching you. I gained your bone claws then , about a couple of days or so before that you agreed to have adamantum bonded to your skeleton . … you also had a girlfriend at the time, I think that she dead though , " " why do you say that?" " her sister has the mutation of diamond skin , there were men shooting us after you went your way to try and deal with Striker and a bullet bounced off the sister and hit your old girlfriend. " " I remember a woman I saw dead and felt something towards her. "

" well now you know some of your stolen past. " " yeah , thanks I guess , at least I have a few leads. "

"... I know you normally drink stuff thats higher in alcohol but you would you like a couple ? " Liz asked pulling a panel in the wall to the side and pulled out a few Smirnoff's out .

Ok so just a note here , the title will make more sense after I finish rewriting ( again thanks dad , still cant wait for the day when I either have some stick drive or whatnot or a laptop of my own.) the info on Liz and her sister's , it will be out soon for who ever stumbles upon this or looks for stuff like this .

The origin story's for Liz and her sister's will be called "My girls" look under Logan/Wolverine if you look for specific's


	2. Chapter 2

Ok this isn't the next chapter but good news !

After going through my boxes of story's and finding several others of my more finished story's I found in the rest of this part of the series … you didn't know that this is the beginning of a series? I made a mixed up time line with bits and pieces of shows , movies and comics from Marvel and D.C.

My minds been jumping all over the time line but recently I can start saying that there's enough to post as a series . Some will be posted as X-Men , shield , young justice , or justice league it depends on what part of the story is closes to what.

Found the rest of this story and I'm working on the rest of the time line so I'll try and post more chapters soon . Thanks for those who are still waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

" so I have a brother?" Logan asked several days later . It was evening and she was grading some papers that had been turned in that day.

" Hmm? Oh yeah. " Liz said as she acknowledged that he was there . " I don't know what his name is and barely know his scent since I had just gotten the the upgrade to the senses at the time . " " do you know why he's not here now? " " nothing solid but I think that you might have disagreed about something and split soon after … sorry Logan but I really haven't thought about this in years and my mind is mainly on these papers right now. " " right. Is there any reason why you've mostly shut yourself off from your sisters and from Storm? You've taken on a lot of jobs to stay busy , I get that your doing that to deal with your pain . But … your worrying them."

" (sigh) … I don't want to deal with this right now."

Storm and Logan both knew that Elizabeth was struggling but refused to break down until she reaches her breaking point . So they were keeping an eye on her, going as far as trying to always have one of the two of them near her to watch for her breaking point.

She reached her breaking point the day after the first anniversary of Charles' death . Logan was on her trail at the time . Liz was in the gardens , nearly in the forest . She was so upset that Logan could smell it on her scent as he was moving towards her. He started to run to her when he started to smell some her blood as well.

he found her what he saw her carving some wood with blood on her hand . What made him stop in his tracks was the sight of her metal claws that looked just like his , perhaps a little smaller then his , but she has a set of metal claws just like his!

He had seen that she was a strong woman ,but that night in the pantry had shown him her fragility.

She looked up when he came into sight .

By his self Logan could never really remember what had happened next or how it happened , but the next thing he knew he was on the ground , his body responding to Liz's and his mind gaining knowledge that she had fallen in love with him nearly 4 years ago when she saw him while settling in a new student. She stayed away when she saw that he liked Jean. Felt part of her cocktail of the emotion's that she was feeling at the time. Her pain and guilt over the fact that her friends and mentor was dead and she could have saved Jean the first time that Jean died if she had been there... there was other emotions but he couldn't sort out the others besides the obvious ones .

Then the next thing he knew it was nearly evening , he was bare chested and his shirt was next to him with a messy repaired rip down the font of it. He went back to his room to get a different shirt and then went looking for Liz.

He caught a whiff of her shampoo near the showers on his way to ask Storm . He found out that Liz was last seen in one of the practice rooms with Kurt getting advice and getting use to having his power. When Logan got there Kurt told him that he didn't know where Liz was . One moment Liz was there and then she teleported out of there just before Logan came in.

That evening he went to see Storm . " have you seen Elizabeth? " " about an hour ago when she got out of the showers . She seemed better than she has been in a long time , what happened ?" " ehh.. all I can say is that she broke again and she lost her mental focus at one point and revealed her feelings ."

" her feelings ?" " and mental state of her mind. "

" how is she ? " " well she's feeling .. uh I'll leave that first bit for her to tell , but she has a reason for why she's acting as in pain as she has been. She's feeling the pain of losing Scott , Jean and Charles and to top that off she's feeing guilt over their deaths since she's seeing herself as some one who could prevented their deaths if she had been there to prevent Jeans first death. "

" she would see it that way …. with her powers . She could have, but she chose years ago to become Scout for the sake of the children , a job that's nearly as important as the X-men. " " that break was what she needed . No wounder why she was in such bad shape .. carrying that guilt and that secret ."

" what secret ? " " you know I can't tell you, but it looks like she'll be avoiding me for a while. "


	4. Chapter 4

I'm changing the rating because I'm paranoid about little kids and I'm blushing as I'm typing the near ending.

As the week progressed people were beginning to notice that it seemed like Liz was avoiding Logan.

" so why are you avoiding Logan? " Kurt asked after their sparring session . It was very challenging for the two fast friends. Liz was only using her copy of Kurt's teleporting for a fair fight. No psychic advantage to tell her when and where he'd pop up caused her reflexes to slow down and Kurt being more experienced fighting this way caused him to get more hits in then her. Lucky for him since the adamantium bonded to her body added to her strength.

" I haven't been avoiding him. Heh heh what do you mean? We just haven't crossed paths in the past week." " Elizabeth , we both know that if you wanted to you'd find time to make time and talk to him. What has happened to make you avoid him? " " ….. I broke , I lost my mental focus and he saw what was in my mind at the time, my desires , " she said her face flushing bright red " my feelings of guilt , my pain . Can you blame me? " " avoiding him wont solve anything . It sounds like you need to talk to him even more. And shouldn't you be some what use to others seeing what's on your mind with your sisters? " " they could only feel my guilt and pain , they didn't know what was causing it only guess , and they didn't know about what the desire was. " she said blushing something something fierce when she mentioned it. " you fell in love with someone?" Kurt asked studying her . " why haven't you told anyone? " " he loved someone else at the time so I stayed away and wound up getting three of my loved ones killed."

" how do you feel about him now? " " I'm still love him with him. I still don't have the courage to tell him and now Logan knows." Liz confessed .

She had a moment to try and deal with her feelings before she caught Storm's scent from the doorway. Her blush turned bright crimson as she realized that she heard the whole thing . Kurt followed her gaze to see Storm in the doorway heading towards where they were sitting.

" Logan told me about your breaking. " she said as they saw with amusement as her blush got even deeper. " w-what did he say? " Liz asked slightly confirming their guess that it was Logan who she had fallen and making Storm think that it wasn't just emotions that Logan had felt.

" he just told me that you had a secret and that you carry a great amount of guilt about Jean's deaths ." they saw her blushes abate a bit . Before she began to panic. " uh … Logan's coming ." Liz said getting ready to teleport away . Kurt put a hand on her arm to stop her. " no Elizabeth . You need to talk to Logan sooner then later. " Storm said as Logan found them. " Liz , the school needs us all to be strong right now. So you need to sort this out. " Storm told her as she and Kurt left.

" about earlier this week... " Logan started off once they were alone . " I never knew. " " of course you didn't . I left before it could show. The professor .. Charles sorta picked up on it but I asked for him to never mention it. " she said before she attempted to walk away. " Elizabeth wait. " Logan said grabbing her hand and when she face him her desire and lust was plain to see on her face. And Logan could feel her mind as she lost focus. Logan slightly surprised himself to find that he wanted this woman who had fallen for him and readily answered her want.

When they came to their tongues were exploring each others mouths and most of each others clothing was ripped and off of them.

Every time they had sucked in some air for the next few seconds their mouths would return to each other. Their hands were constantly exploring each other's bodies and their embrace of desire was about to be interrupted by someone on their way into the room so they paused long enough to gather their … what's left of their clothes and Liz teleported them in to her room where they made their way to her bed and didn't leave until nearly after noon.

Liz woke up under Logan with their legs tangled up . She started to move a little as she found that most of her body felt like pins and needles from Logan's weight on top of her.

Logan rolled over so she was laying on top of him. The adamantium stopped her from having much trouble breathing from having a great weight on her for part of the night.

With Logan's weight no longer pressing down she saw her skin go from grey-ish to the normal tan with the return of blood circulation . They spent most of the morning just talking and some snuggles .

They came out of her room as a strongly bonded couple . No one but themselves or a very strong psyic was going to brake them up. Liz's friend's and family could see that she was seeming much better now that she and Logan were partners .

Rings were exchanged and more adventures are to come for this couple .

Theres a lot more to this series so read and try and follow along.

please review . There will be about... a least 4 sequals that are longer than this . Tried to liment my storys to be in parts about 40 pages long which i'll be braking them into chapters longest is 45 pages.


End file.
